Multi-spot modulators are used for high speed recording of data on a light sensitive material in laser printers, plotters and optical data storage devices. A multi-spot modulator is faster than single spot modulators since it records a plurality of bits simultaneously. This invention relates to the use of an acousto-optic modulator as a multi-spot modulator. The prior art generates multiple spots with acousto-optic modulators by using multiple frequencies simultaneously (such as the multi-spot modulators sold by the Isomet Corporation, U.S.A.), by using multiple transducers simultaneously or by imaging a multi-spot acoustic pattern using the Scophony effect to avoid the image degradation caused by the motion of the acoustic wave. It is the object of this invention to make a multi-spot modulator in order to generate a permanent optical record of a data pattern using a laser diode. The current invention uses a single frequency amplitude modulation (AM) to modulate the acousto-optic modulator and uses a short light pulse from a laser diode to avoid the effects of the acoustic wave motion. The low duty cycle and high peak power of the laser diode in this invention also allows the incorporation of frequency doubling using a crystal with non-linear optical properties.